


Pokecabal: Wants and Hindsight

by Sandwaste12, WyrdeKid



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Derogatory Language, Gen, Ghetsis is the worst, My First Work in This Fandom, The views of Ghetsis do not reflect the views of the author, wrote this a while ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandwaste12/pseuds/Sandwaste12, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyrdeKid/pseuds/WyrdeKid
Summary: A dinner is hosted in honor of the new region Alola and the team leaders share they want in a new leader.
(This was written before any information was released about Team Skull.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was made long before anyone knew about Team Skulll.
> 
> Will make follow-up.

The stage was set. In Team Rocket's secret Kalos base, eight chairs were all perfectly spaced around the round steel table, all but one had in front of it fine plates and cutlery, on which would be served a complimentary lunch of pasta. The lighting over the table was just bright enough so that everyone could see each other, but dim enough to not give away the grunts at the rooms edges, poised with Ekans venom dart guns, ready to fire. Now all Giovanni needed was patience.  
The first to arrive was Cyrus, right on time. It was nice of Dawn to fish him up from the distortion world. 

"Hello Cyrus." Giovanni greeted his guest.

No response was given.

Next came a stoic Maxie and a bored Archie. 

"Greetings Giovanni, apologies for not arriving sooner, Archie was being difficult due to the lack of water in this region." Maxie explained, glaring slightly at his companion.

Archie defended himself. "Hey, if we were back home, you would moan and groan about how there's too much water." His booming voice echoed through the meeting room.

"No trouble at all. Please take a seat while we wait for the others." Giovanni did his best to placate the two, trying not to seem annoyed with their antics. 

Lysandre came not too long later, as he preferred to be 'fashionably late'. 

Seeing the tall, fallen king arrive, Archie huffed with annoyance. "Took you long enough. Did you spend all this time on your hair?"

"I don't have to answer any of your questions, pirate." He turned his head up at the fellow leader before turning his gaze to the man who called the meeting. "Giovanni, how were you able to hide this meeting room from me?" 

"I don't think I have to answer your question, humanitarian." 

Instead of starting a fight, Lysandre took a seat and joined in the wait for the only bigger jerk than their host, opting to sit between Maxie and Cyrus. 

"If you gentlemen want; I could offer advice for your cloth-."

Maxie cut him off. " Don't test me, Lysandre. My uniforms are just fine and don't cost an arm and leg." 

"Fashion is an irrelevant concept." Cyrus shared. 

Lysandre shook his head at the latter's response, thinking that man made Xerosic look like Calem. At the same time, Maxie reflected that he made Courtney sound like May.

It was another irritating fifteen minutes before the final guests showed up. Ghetsis and Colress, the two Plasma men, sat beside Archie. With everyone present and seated, Giovanni called the meeting to a start.

"Gentlemen, welcome. I called you all here to Kalos to discuss this new region Alola, and ponder what kind of leader we will be welcoming." He gestured towards the empty seat at the other end of the table. "Who would like to speak first?"

"Uh... I'll go." Spoke Archie. "So like, if the sun and moon are going to be like legends and stuff, is there gonna be another space team?"

Cyrus spoke a little louder than usual in rebuttal. " Team Galactic was not a "space team", I was going beyond space, beyond time. I was to be a god." 

Archie rolled his eyes, as did a few others.

"Okay, the retard had his turn so now I speak." Ghetsis interjected.

"I believe the term is developmentally handicapped." Chimed Colress, more for the sake of clarity than consideration for Cyrus.

"Don't care." The old man said bluntly. "Anyway, I have enjoyed this men's club and I think it should stay that way. Women can't handle great power, much less the power of the moon and the sun. Besides, even if by some slim chance that a female was a Team leader, she would just be stuck in the kitchen."

Lysandre had had enough. "Shut your sexist, immature, slack-jawed, shit stain of a mouth! If there is a woman leader, I say she should take your seat and we stuff you in the fridge!" He exclaimed.

The leaders were all pretty impressed with that rant, plus the thought of stuffing the friend nobody likes in an impromptu coffin was a fun thought. Giovanni even stood up to clap.

"Bravo, I think for once you and I agree on something. I too feel a woman would add a bit of much needed diversity to our ranks. What say you all?"

"I don't care." Cyrus deadpanned.

"Nor do I, but the concept does sound fascinating." Colress chimed in once again.

"Guys, you don't think it would be weird for a girl here?" Archie voiced awkwardly.

"Archie, if the woman can run a Team she can take care of herself." Maxie chastised. 

Giovanni sat back down. "Now, now, let's discuss what you want this new leader to be like."

Archie slammed his palms against the table, "A pirate, or maybe a sailor!"

The entire room shook their heads or groaned. A very predictable answer.

"No one else wants to sail with me." He said dejected.

Giovanni, regretting giving a turn to Archie, pointed to the next person. "Colress, what say you?"

It didn't look like he was paying attention; he was instead fiddling with some small device in his hands. Giovanni cleared his throat to get his attention.

"Oh, well I think the new leader should have an impressive intellect, like Maxie and I."

Lysandre shot him a glare and spoke through gritted teeth. 

"Care to repeat that statement, Colress? I think you just said that you were one of only two scientific minds in the room."

The man was distracted again, only looking up when Archie bumped his shoulder. "No no no, I mean someone more like Maxie and I. A sort of... you know." He waved his hand up and down.

Cyrus spoke up. "The term you're looking for is geek physique."

"Yes that, thank you for once, Cyrus."

The others started giggling amongst themselves, thinking of installing a locker to shove the hypothetical nerd into.

Giovanni looked towards the end of the table, "Cyrus, how about you go next?"

The stoic man simply ate his food in silence, apparently thinking he'd contributed enough. 

"Fine. Maxie, your thoughts please?"

Maxie took a small sip of water before speaking. "Well I say that whatever world shattering plan they have up their sleeve better be as painless as possible."

Ghetsis chuckled. "I would think someone who almost barbequed the earth would be ready for anything. I think what you should be saying is 'I hope whatever plan they have won't  
be as stupid as mine'." Ghetsis laughed at his own joke. 

Maxie was now trying to lunge across the table, arms now held tight by Lysandre's grip. 

"Maxie not here, you can kill each other in the parking lot."

Colress had a thoughtful expression. "Seeing this new plan unfold might actually be intriguing."

Archie had a happy expression. "Maybe they'll flood the place with the moon!"

Cyrus had an unreadable expression. "They might use an energy source from the Pokemon."

Lysandre had a guilty expression. "Or you know, the plan could be something completely original. That could happen."

Giovanni had a bored expression. "You all and your world ending plans. I hope this new leader steals for the sake of stealing! Anyway, Lysandre I imagine you want the new leader to have a matching suit and tie?"

Lysandre scoffed. "There is more to me than clothes. I want someone I can share the finer things in life with, such as the arts or cuisine, and yes of course, science."

Archie looked around the room and realized what everyone had on their minds, they all wanted the new leader to be more like them. "They think I'm predictable." He muttered.

Giovanni gathered everyone's attention again. "Well it looks like every-" He was cut off by Cyrus clearing his throat loudly.

"Honchkrow. I don't care what the human is like, but they should have a Honchkrow."

Lysandre and Giovanni both nodded in agreement.

"Yes, they do have a commanding presence." Giovanni said.

"Their feathers and colors inspired royalty." Lysandre spoke, somewhat dreamily.

Other leaders looked less impressed. 

"Honchkrow and their pre-evolution are unavailable in Hoenn. Plus, they would just make a mess of things." Maxie stated, turning his nose up at the idea.

"I know if I brought one of those in my lab it would defecate everywhere." Colress complained.

Archie looked contemplative. "I always thought that I would get a Chatot to sail with me."

Ghetsis waved his hand dismissively and sneered. "Bah. Hydreigon is all the flight I need."

Giovanni clinked his glass with his fork to shut them up. "So to recap: Ghetsis wants a man to keep him warm at night, Archie wants to be surrounded by sea men, Colress wants a locker roommate, Maxie is unprepared for the worst, Lysandre wants a tea party playmate, and Cyrus just wants a bird. I for one just want one solitary team leader." He pointed his fork toward the empty chair. "I just ordered the one chair, and installing a new one would throw the whole room out of balance. Also, if it turns out it's just one of you lot trying to go for round two against the world, then Archer would fill in that space." He suddenly got quiet and his expression was disturbed. "Trust me when I say you don't want Archer here. He's... strange." 

If anyone wasn't mad at the host, they were now. The team leaders all decided to say their goodbyes and agreed to meet up again once new information was released. 

They also knew about the hidden gun men whole time and were making plans on bringing their own next time.


End file.
